The Chameleon's Wolf
by Severely Snape
Summary: ONESHOT of Tonks and Remus: the night after S. deathRomance


The Chameleon's Wolf

Tonks entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix nervously. She clutched her stomach and felt like keeling over. Sirius, her cousin, was dead. She let the thoughts sink deep into her and felt herself slump to the floor.

There were not many people in Tonk's family to be proud of. Sirius however, had been one of them. Sirius had lived as he had died, reckless but passionate. Tonks felt a few warm tears fall from her eyes. Her first instinct was to make sure everyone was all right and then to make sure that she was all right. Checking herself for injuries, she found a few bruises but she was fine.

Tonks moved into the kitchen and saw Remus. Moving over to him, she looked him over for injuries and was relieved that he had only a few scratches. The sudden thought that they were lucky to have survived ripped through her body and brain.

Tonks wanted to run. She wanted to run and scream and kick her feet. She felt her head and face change with her mood. Her hair became frizzy and dark, her nose limp and red. Shed didn't want to admit it to herself but what she really wanted was to curl up into Remus' arms. She knew he wouldn't let her. Knew his excuse that he thought he was protecting her by keeping her away. All he was doing was shutting her out.

She felt more alone than at any other time in her life and wondered if she could just stay still as a statue forever. In her state, she didn't hear the people or voices behind her. Her shock overcame all senses and unconsciously felt someone lift her up.

Remus' heart broke seeing Tonks in pain. He tried calling to her and finally lifted her up off the chair. His eyes were narrowed, as the torment that he could not help her more...that he could not offer her comfort passed through his unhappy mind.

Remus and Arthur Weasley guided Tonks upstairs as quietly as possible. Luckily, Mrs. Black did not waken. Back downstairs, Mr. Weasley put on the kettle and Remus constantly glanced up the stairs, to where Tonks lay. Laying the tray down beside Tonks' bed, Remus put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed down a bit.

Tonks felt the squeeze and thought the tears would burst from her. She didn't think she could make it home by herself. Mr. Weasley had offered for her to stay at the headquarters but Tonks' anguish only increased at the thought of staying in her dead cousin's house.

Mr. Weasley apologized for not being able to take her home but said that Remus would help her. Remus started at the thought but said that of course he would. Arriving home, Tonks didn't want to be alone. With Mrs. Weasley occupied with Order matters, Tonks had no one to confide in. Although she couldn't confide in Remus, it was still a comfort to have him around; at the same time, itwas also a torment.

Tonks knew it was hopeless begging Remus to change his mind about being with her but she wanted to anyway. She felt so low that pride and consequence fell to the bottom of her list. Remus felt the awkwardness of the situation. He smiled grimly thinking the only way it would have been more awkward, would be if it had been a full moon. Not knowing what else to do, Remus started the kettle in Tonks' kitched and rummaged around for comfort food. He found two bars of chocolate and brought them to Tonks.

Tonks felt like she was caught in a storm. Her insides raged and her head spun. She didn't know whether to sit or lie down. Remus handed her the chocolate bar and she tried to eat it. She sipped at her tea but couldn't taste it.

"Remus, I'm sorry." Tonks managed to say as she put her head down on her pillow. She felt like a helpless sobbing mass and was sure she had never looked so horrible. Remus patted her back and sipped at his tea. He couldn't leave but staying was getting too painful. To see the woman he loved in great pain, while not being allowed to comfort her was more than he could bear.

Tonks was almost asleep when Remus left her room. She made one last attempt and pleaded him to stay using her eyes. Her eyes, which held such loss that Remus couldn't say no. He looked around and finally decided to bring a chair next to the bed. Tonks could not bring herself to look at him, so she turned towards the wall. The comfort of his presence however, allowed her sleep. Somehow Tonks knew that he would be gone when she woke up, which caused fresh tears to fall on her pillow.

Remus couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He thought he wanted to but found his body had other ideas. They had been through so much together and Tonks was the only one left who he felt close to. Tonks also gave Remus hope. She was a bright, bubbly and spirited woman who always saw the best in every situation. She used her chameleon gifts to charm and help others instead of more vain or wasteful pursuits.

Remus felt all his love for Tonks well once again to the surface. He looked over at her sleeping gently beside him. Moving closer, he stroked her hair and heard her sigh. In that moment, Remus felt a need to quiet everything inside him and to let himself go for a moment. He decided to let the world stay outside. He sighed and gently laid down beside Tonks. The two slept not knowing what lay ahead of them in the morning.

Remus awoke to an empty bed. He could hear Tonks in the kitchen. Tonks knew Remus loved all things chocolate and he happily breathed in the tasty smell wafting upstairs. Stretching, Remus let himself adjust and then made his way to the kitchen. He found a dark red haired woman waiting for him.

Tonks was feeling a bit better from the previous day and smiled a teary smile at him. "You stayed," she said simply. He could hear the happiness in her voice and couldn't help but smile back at her. The conflicting emotions inside him however, had not subsided. He didn't want to promise more than he could give. Tonks however, had no intentions of pushing him and went about making breakfast, paying him no mind.

The kitchen was quiet except for the chewing noises and the regular sounds of the house. Remus offered to clean up and Tonks gave him a grateful smile. Tonks took a shower upstairs and was surprised to find a rose waiting for her on her bed. Remus was nowhere to be seen and Tonks wondered what the rose meant.

She dressed and headed downstairs again. Looking around, Tonks saw Remus looking at her steadily from the porch outside. He wore a friendly but serious face and gestured for her to sit down on a nearby seat.

Taking her hands in his, he looked at the woman before him and felt the words, "I love you," fall from his lips. He didn't know if it was too soon or if she would still be too upset over the loss of Sirius. He waited for her response trying to be patient.

Tonks felt tears fall from her eyes. They were not of sorrow but tears of confused joy. The man she loved loved her back. Instinctively she knew, Sirius would not have been happier for his two close friends.

Remus leant over Tonks and wiped a few tears away. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch, knowing it was not just a touch of sympathy or pity but of love. Tonks kissed his wet hand and put her cheek against it.

They talked until noon, stopping to eat before talking again. By the evening, any worries or qualms were settled. Tonks was a little nervous but she invited Remus to stay another night. He gave her a flirtatious smile and asked if this time he could go under the covers.

THE END.


End file.
